Tired of running
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Spoilers for the scorch trials movie! If you have't watched it, don't read this. This one shot is from Thomas's perspective during the attack on the camp. This is my first Maze runner fanfiction and I hope you guys like it!


**Hey shanks! This is my first fanfiction on the Maze runner trilogy and I hope you will enjoy it. This is based on the scorch trials movie and I absolutely love it. If you haven't watched it, I give you an early warning on a lot of heart breaks and and if you have read the books, just scrape the book because it is totally different.**

The trigger trembled in my hand. "Thomas, what do you think you're doing?" Dr Ava Paige said. The guards were in the midst of moving towards me. The air was chill and everyone had gone silent, even Vince had stopped struggling. "No more. I'm not going back there," I said, my voice surprisingly strong and firm. "Think of what you're about to do. If you die, there may not be a cure and others may die," she said and Theresa, sweet Theresa who betrayed us to WICKED, came nearer. "Don't Thomas, please. She said she won't hurt anyone. She gave me her word," she pleaded and I felt like punching her. "That's true, Thomas. That was her only condition," the doctor said.

"You threw us in the Maze, killed my friends one by one," I said, my heart reaching out to Chuck who died in my arms. In my heart, I knew I had enough and that this was the only way. I heard some people getting up and Minho came behind me, followed by Newt and Frypan. They circled themselves around me in a tight circle. "Do it, Thomas," Minho said and they nodded. "We're ready," Frypan said and I saw Dr Ava, Theresa and even Janson freeze. "No," Theresa whispered as my finger hovered over the button. "We're not going back," I said and I saw her eyes well up with tears and she turned her face away. As my thumb slowly moved down, I heard Dr Ava call out, "NO!" Just the a large heavily armored vehicle came from the back and swerve into the area where everyone was, scattering prisoners and WICKED members alike.

In the drivers seat, I saw Jorge laughing maniacally and I smiled, "Crazy shank," I thought to myself as everyone scattered. "Get the subjects to the Berg!' Dr Ava said as they shepherded kids toward the massive plane. "Thomas! Let's go!" Minho yelled in my ear as we scattered towards the car where they had been at earlier before they were captured. Vince had already gotten into the vehicle and loaded up his gun, firing at a chopper yelling at the top of his lungs. Harriet was gunning down WICKED soldiers and as we ran, a man slammed himself on me. Suddenly, a crazy plan came to my head.

"Everyone get down!" I shouted and I hurled the bomb at the men as I threw myself to the ground. I slammed my thumb on the trigger and a large explosion rocked the earth. "That shuck thing actually worked,"I thought to myself as I tried to pull myself up. Just then, Janson came from behind and slammed a fist into my mouth. "You dirty little bastard," he said and as he lifted his fist, a gunshot came from the distance, hitting him in the shoulder. I saw Brenda shooting with a rifle and she smiled as she continued to shoot him.

"Thomas, come on!" Newt shouted as he grabbed my arm and dragged me up. As we ran, Minho grabbed a gun and started shooting. "Go!" He yelled and just as we took cover behind some oil barrels, several soldiers came up and one of them shot him squarely in the chest. I saw him shudder and he collapsed on top of an oil barrel, his body convulsing with electricity.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to run towards him but the others pulled me back. "MINHO!" I cried out, trying to break free. "There's nothing you can do, Thomas," Newt said but I knew he also felt helpless. The men had grabbed him by the arms and dragged the now slacked Minho to the Berg. My heart screamed and I yelled, tears running down my face as my friend was dragged to the Berg and I saw Theresa walking up the ramp with Doctor Ava and Janson. "No!" I yelled as the ramp closed and I saw Theresa looking back, her eyes without remorse. I sank to my knees and watched him getting carried away into the night. The three of us remaining Gladers sank to the ground and we mourned for our lost.

The next day, smoke was still rising form the burnt camp. The dead were being accounted for but the Right Arm had lost nearly everything. "So we've finally lost it, haven't we?" Newt said. Vince came up with Harriet. "Guess we have to start over," he said. I just sat, my heart bubbling with anger over what had happened last night. Aris and Sonya had been taken too. I remembered what Minho had said to me when we were in the abandoned mall. "Thomas. I don' t want to end up like those kids back there," he had said.

Those words made me stand up and I grabbed my backpack, slinging it over my shoulders. "I'm not going," I said and the others turned to face me. "I made a promise to Minho. I'm not turning my back on him now," I said and Newt stood up. "Thomas, I had known Minho for," he paused for a while before continuing, " for as long as I can remember. What you're proposing, is impossible," he said and I saw the look of defeat and helplessness in his eyes. I also saw a young boy who was forced to grow up and survive in the desolated world, losing almost everything.

"I'm not asking you to come with me. But I'm gonna go save him. Not just Minho, but those other kids back there," I said and I saw the others smile. "You know what, I could use a little revenge," Harriet said as she patted the gun slung over her back. Vince sighed and said, "Well, I guess we can. So what's the plan?" he said and Newt, Frypan, who were the last remaining Gladers and Brenda and Jorge, who helped us survive this far look up to me like I was their leader. I tugged at the backpack over my shoulder and looked at them. In my mind, I was saying, "WICKED, we're coming for you." Out loud I said, "Let's go save our friends."

 **Hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction. Please review and if you're a fan of mortal instruments, you can check out my stories on my profile. Shuck it Minho you broke my shank heart.**


End file.
